The purpose of the proposed project is to complement and reinforce the existing faculty development infrastructure at Morehouse College. The project is designed to improve the ability of selected faculty in psychology and sociology to conduct alcohol, drug abuse, and mental health (ADM) research and to expose faculty in other social and biological sciences to opportunities and resources for ADM research in their fields. All participating faculty have done some research and remained fairly current in their fields despite heavy teaching loads. They have worked in ADM areas, but conducting non-funded or minimally funded research. The proposed project is intended to support and develop that potential and to tap the interest of other appropriate sciences in ADM research. Morehouse has begun to address the needs cited above through supporting a comprehensive faculty development center and creating a faculty resource network. The present effort will capitalize on the initial investment by providing additional contexts, specifically related to ADM research, for reinforming these features of the existing faculty development program. The principal features of institutional research development include didactic seminars, consultation and training, and release time.